kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Storm
is the second episode of Kamen Rider Agito. It is the debut of Agito's Storm Form. Synopsis After the murders of the Saeki family, Makoto Hikawa decides to do some digging into the photo he found of the son, Nobuhiko. Halfway through his investigation two more "Unknowns" appear. At the same time Shouichi Tsugami, who is trying to get along with his adoptive family, falls into a trance-like state and becomes the Kamen Rider Agito. Plot The episode begins as the doctors scan Ryo's medical condition. At the same time, Makoto informs Sumiko that the G3 suit did not work in the fight against Pantheras Luteus. Sumiko tells him that it's impossible, but Makoto is briefly distracted before Sumiko catches his attention again. In Ryo's hospital room, the doctor talks with his swimming teacher that the patient's patterns of muscle heat and convulsions are getting more erratic. Meanwhile, at Professor Yoshihiko's home, Mana finds Shouichi spacing out at the vegetable garden. Mana asks him if it's related to his lost memories, but Shouichi tells her to stop the questions. Mana notices that Shouichi had filled the garden with spinach. Shouichi explains that Yoshihiko was getting tired of daikon radishes. He asks Mana about her father Nobuyuki, who is Yoshihiko's brother. Mana tells Shouichi that Nobuyuki and Yoshihiko are indeed brothers, but not biologically. She tells Shouichi that he's right: it's better to have anmesia when someone has distressing memories. Sensing Mana's unhappiness, Shouichi apologizes. At the police department, Makoto talks with his superior officers about the monster he encountered last night, along with Kamen Rider Agito. The camera feed recording Pantheras Luteus was at low quality due to having the G3's inbuilt recorder damaged in the fight. Makoto points out that since the G3 uniform, designed to eliminate "Unidentified Life Forms", did not work against Pantheras Luteus, then it's possible that an even greater threat exists. Unnerved, his superior officers call such creatures the "Unknowns". Later, Makoto is confronted by Toru Hojo, who used to idolize Makoto but is now bitterly disappointed in him. He tells Makoto his suspicions that the creature Makoto fought last night was just a story made up to justify the existence of the "Counter Unidentified Lifeform Squad". Annoyed by Toru's comments, Makoto leaves. More to be added... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Doctor: , *O Parts Researcher: *Senior Police: , , *Police: *Student: * : *Eyewitness: *Shop Owner: * , : Forms Used *Agito - Ground Form, Storm Form *G3 - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 50, , the final in-continuity episode of the series. On February 11, 2001, a Timeranger special aired commemorating the 25th anniversary of Super Sentai while introducing . Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Agito Volume 1 features episodes 1-4. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Agito Volume 1 features episodes 1-17.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/agito Agito DVD Vol 1.jpg|''Kamen Rider Agito'' Volume 1, DVD cover 81ofMnVzLcL SL1470 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Agito'' Box 1, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode